Alone
by Conquererofshallowness
Summary: SLAM ! “LIAR ! “ she shrieked breathlessly , unnoticed sweat dripping from her torn face as the unmoved walls kept their distance from the lone vacant . “ YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR ME ! PROTECT ME ! YOU CAN’T …. You can’t just … “


**Alone …**

By Scarredbyshallowness ( Scar ) .

Disowner : I do not own Teen Titans or the song "Lonely Day" by System of a Down .

It's been awhile guys . Sorry I haven't had time to update any of my other stories . I do have a life . Enjoy !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SLAM ! "LIAR !** " she shrieked breathlessly , unnoticed sweat dripping from her torn face as the unmoved walls kept their distance from the lone vacant . " **YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR ME ! PROTECT ME ! YO**U CAN'T …. You can't just … "

_Such a lonely day ... _

_And it's mine ..._

_The most loneliest day of my life ..._

" I was ready …_choke_… I was honestly **ready** to accept this from the others . But not from **_you_** …What am I supposed to do now ? " the hardened teen questioned the darkness as she felt the very foundation of her life shatter .

Robin … was… **_gone _**.

_Such a lonely day…_

_Should be banned…_

_This day that I can't stand…_

**Knock . Knock** . " Hey Raven, you in there ? " Cyborg, fulfilling his natural second-in-command position, timidly asked as lightly as he tapped the door .

" … "

" I know you are . Everything not bolted down to the floor has been going haywire around here . " Cy cracked, trying to lighten the mood . It didn't work . " Listen… I know that all of us are taking this pretty hard . If it helps at all, even I had my 'cry-time' a little while back . And don't get me started on Starfire . " Cyborg squinted as the word 'repairs' kept flaring up every time Star had a tantrum . This time, however, 'repairs' didn't cover it .' Total reconstruction' pretty much summed it up .

" …Leave me alone …" Raven managed to squeeze out as calmly as possible . But no matter how hard she tried it still sounded like a fraction of her normal confidence .

" Sure, Rae . " Cyborg regretfully gave in . Who knew that Raven would have reacted so intensely ? Robin never told him just how tough leadership of the group truly was . Heh . How fitting of the guy .

_The most loneliest day of my life ! _

_The most loneliest day of my life !_

"Robin…" Was all that Raven could muster as thoughts of the catastrophe began ringing in her mind in a relentless succession .

-- 1 hour ago ( Raven's POV ) --

The day started out typically; great day turned to ruin by that infernal alarm . Reports of an unknown figure roaming in an abandoned warehouse downtown, which was _completely_ original by the way, sent us all out in our normal formation . Starfire and myself took to the air, Beast Boy hopped a ride with Cyborg in the T-car, and Robin rode solo on his R-cycle . Basic procedure . But the rest of the day was anything but …

When we arrived at the rusty, practically forgotten, building, something immediately seemed wrong . We all knew it . It was a trap . But we walked in anyway . As always .

" This place is wayy too eerie for a Saturday night … " Beast Boy had added in his usual pessimistic manner . And as usual, everyone ignored him .

Not long after our arrival we spotted a flash of motion from the corner . A motion that Robin could never misplace . Heh . He always did hold grudges .

" SLADE ! Show yourself ! I have no time for games . " Robin had roared furiously in the confined, echoing in fury as the message bellowed for what seemed like an eternity . Slade's constant interference was wearing his patience razor thin . Personally, I couldn't blame him for anything . The man is a creep .

" Come now, Robin . Show some patience . You should be familiar with our game of " Cat and Mouse" by now . " The assassin had slithered from the shadows with arms crossed . Even without the help of my father, he still believed he had power over us .

" I'm THROUGH with your sick games ! You and I both know that I am strong enough now to take you on . Let's just get this over with ! " My leader had challenged quite confidentially whilst drawing his favorite bo staff in a flash . If anything ill could be said of Robin, it would be that massive, incurable, unstoppable, irrefutable ego of his . In his mind; he was invincible . It was so convincing at times that I actually started to believe it myself .

" Yo man ! Cool down . You're not gonna help anyone if you get all ticked . " Cyborg had tried to reason with him . His words fell on deaf ears . Starfire and myself decided to stay silent . We both knew Robin well enough to know that no words in the human language would make him stop . No one could stand in his way .

" Sadly I have become aware of that fact . That's why I called in some reinforcements of my own . I believe you know them quite well, Robin . They sure know you . Along with a certain _dark knight_ . " Slade smiled deviously with his unveiled eye, twisting in internal pleasure .

" Robin, who is he talking about ?Doeshe mean _Kitten_?" Star had asked in her childish manner with an out of place snarl. We all rolled our eyes.God I hate her sometimes. Scratch that. MOST times.

" No, Star,he means old 'friends' of mine. This could get ugly . "

" Alright then ! Bring them out ! We'll sending crying back home ! " Cy had vibrantly shouted, charging his sonic cannon .

" Now . Now . I haven't finished yet . " Slade lifted his index finger in a shaking motion as he pulled a hostage from the corner . " Recognize her, Robin ? " the assassin quipped as he placed the unknown girl in front of his body, keeping her still with a knife to her throat . Her body seemed limp and broken . Looked like she put up one heck of a fight .

" Batgirl …" Robin had almost gasped . Looks like the Bat had more than one apprentice .

" Good . The rules are simple . You give me you're life and I'll spare hers . However, if any of your teammates try to interfere, I'll slit her throat without a second thought . Understand ? "

" … " Though he hadn't said anything, Robin had a surge of painful memorial emotions right then . Stronger than I have ever felt from him before . He was … scared . Scared of fighting alone for the first time .

" Robin … " I remember calling out to him . No one should have to make a decision like that .

" Dude ! Don't do it ! We'll find a way to … " BB had tried to reason with Robin . But he didn't see the big picture . There was absolutely nothing we could do . And Slade was loving every moment of it .

" Titans . There is no easy way to say this . But I don't have a choice . " Our leader had spoken amazingly calmly . Even I couldn't keep it together like he did .

" What are you saying ! " I remember gawking . There had to be another answer . There just HAD to be .

" Cyborg, you're in command now . Take care of everyone . "

" Robin, don't do this ! " Cy tried to fight him, but it was no good .

" Beast Boy, I want you to keep everyone smiling . I know it's a tough job, but I know you can handle it . "

" Dude… don't … " Was all that BB could manager before a tidal wave of tears swept him away .

" Starfire, I'm sorry I don't get to spend anymore time with you . It was fun while it lasted . I promise you'll find someone better than me one day . " Robin had added with a smile . Aside from Slade, he was the only one .

" Robin ! Please ! We WILL find another way ! " Starfire swung, but missed horribly as tears began to flow from her eyes as well .

" And Raven, I'm so sorry, but I'll have to break our promise . Just hang in there . I swear, you'll do just fine . " I remember him smiling as clear as day . It was so pure, so beautiful .

" R..Robin … no… please… " That was all I could manage before my own emotions began to over react .

" You just about done, Robin ? I'm not going to wait a moment longer . " Slade threatened as he tightened his grip . He wasn't bluffing .

" Stop ! Let Batgirl go ! You … you win . " That was the hardest thing Robin has ever had to say . Even death took second place .

" Good boy . Here . Take this failure out of my sight ." Slade spat as he chucked Batgirl into the Boy Wonder . She was alive . Barely . No more than a hairline of life left .

" _Barbara_…" He whispered under his breathe . They must have had a special connection . It was really easy to see .This was his family after all . " Titans, get her to a hospital ! This is my fight . Don't worry about me . "

" But … " Beast Boy attempted, but was immediately intercepted .

" GO ! If you DON'T save her, I swear to God, I will _**haunt**_ you for the rest of your days !"

" Yes, sir ! " And with that, Beast Boy and Cyborg left to rescue Batgirl from immanent doom . But there was nothing he could say to make Star and myself leave . And he knew that .

" Now remove all of your weaponry and armor and follow me . Your _friends_ are awaiting your arrival . " the assassin coaxed in his poison as he led our defenseless leader to a circular room that none of the Titans could enter . Slade had sent airborne spore-like bombs into the air as the juvenile heroes had entered the warehouse . If anyone except Robin entered the room, they would immediately explode .

In the center of the area was a set of chains that were used to lock all of Robin's limbs in place . Then the enemies appeared .

One by one enemies, who I had only heard from urban legends and police reports, began to show their ugly mugs . Clay face, Two-Face, Joker, Penguin, Poison Ivy, The Riddler, The Mad Hatter, and Bane was the full roster .

Star and I watched in horror was we witnessed them all take aim with their own unique weapons through the window I had created in the wall between us . At least he could keep his mind focused on us while the unimaginable happened to him .

" HAHAHAHA ! Finally ! Some good ol' **revenge! **Wait till Batsy hears about this ! " The Joker cracked, leading to an eruption of laughter from the room .

" Bite me, Clown ! " Robin snarled from his lock, causing even more laughter to generate .

" Tonight marks the **DEATH OF ROBIN** ! Let us all get out fill of sweet revenge ! Everyone, TAKE AIM ! " Slade instructed as he pulled out a custom pistol of his own .

" Let us count down ! " The Riddler suggested as the roared out in response .

" **5 !** "

" _Raven …_ " Robin suddenly hailed me mentally . The rush of adrenaline I felt right then could be rivaled by nothing of this world .

" _Robin ! Please, tell me you have a plan !_ "

" **4 !** "

" _Not this time . Even if you and Star found a way in, these guys are too deadly_ . "

" **3 !** "

"_ I can't just sit and watch them take you away from us ! From me ! "_ I cried . No . I bawled . But no amount of tears could change the situation .

" **2 !** "

"_ I just wanted to tell you …"_

" **1 !** "

"_I'll always be there for you . Good bye, sweet Raven ._ " He said with his final, pure, smile .

" **_FIRE !_** "

" **ROBIN !** "

_Such a lonely day _

_Shouldn't exist _

_A day that Ill never miss _

_Such a lonely day _

_And its mine _

_The most loneliest day of my life_

-- End Flashback --

" Robin ! What am I supposed to do ! " Raven cried to darkness again, suddenly grasping a knife from her dresser .

_And if you go, I wanna go with you_

_And if you die, I wanna die with you_

Hanging it directly of her chest, her only thoughts were of the Boy Wonder . Her leader . Her confidant . " I want… I want to be with you … "

"_ RAVEN ! STOP !_ "

" R..Robin ? " The startled Titan jumped, immediately dropping her weapon of self infliction .

" _Don't ! You have to live !_ " Robin's voice echoed in her mind . Was this a delusion ?

" What… What for ? There is nothing for me here ! "

" _Wrong ! Don't you remember what I told you before ? There are things in life you can't POSSIBLY know ! You have to LIVE !_ "

" Robin…" Raven choked again . What could she say ?

_Take your hand and walk away_

" **_I will never leave you, Raven . You'll never be alone again_** ."

_Such a lonely day _

_And its mine _

_A day that I'm glad I survived_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

-Batgirl a.k.a Barbara is still currently recovering in the Jump City hospital . Cyborg had gotten here there a few seconds before her heart gave out . She will make a full recover in a month of intensive care.

-When the death of Robin reached Batman, he had a personal vendetta that landed everyone single one of the participants in the shooting with several broken limbs a piece . The worse being the Joker with a broken jaw, hip, fore arms, collar bone, shin, and every single one of his fingers . It was the closest thing to death that the Dark Knight could deliver.

- Cyborg is the currently leader of the Titans and is keeping the city safe just as his former leader had . Recently he added a new member to the team; Kid Flash .

- Starfire, after several billions of dollars worth of destruction, eventually calmed down over Robin's death . She is currently fighting with a new intensity with a single enemy above the rest, Slade .

- Raven is doing oddly better after the event . She seems to have been lightening up and wearing ( or changing) into much brighter suits nowadays . No one really understands why …

- Beast Boy is, well, Beast Boy . No change there .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was thrown together pretty fast . Sorry if it seems some what rushed . Cuz it is . Review/comment as usual and I might make a spin-off of the story . Later guys !

- Scar


End file.
